One Shot Collection: The Fosters Edition
by scoobydoobydude
Summary: This is going to be a series of one shots based on your requests! It will include any relationship (excluding Brallie). I am rating this T for now, but it could escalate to M. I will put a warning if there is anything triggering. I promise that the stories will be better than the summary. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is going to be a compilation of one or two-shots based on your requests! PM me or leave an idea in the reviews. And if you haven't already, go check out my other stories** ** _Not So Nice Guy_** **(in-progress) and** ** _I'm Not a Victim_** **(complete).**

 **P.S. - I won't do any Brallie stories. Sorry! I just really,** ** _really_** **don't like them together.**

 **This first one is going to be about Connor standing up for Jude in front of Adam.**

Connor laid in his hospital bed staring at the ceiling as the time ticked by slowly. He was begging for something to happen: even if it was just the nurse coming to change his bandages on his foot.

There was a knock at the door and Connor sat up interested.

"Uhh, come in!" He said hesitantly. His dad never knocked and the nurses always announced themselves.

Jude opened the door and cautiously stepped in. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Connor's face lit up when he saw Jude. "Great! Well, actually my foot hurts like hell but I'm better now that you're here." Connor sat up more and patted the bed, signaling Jude to sit.

"Sorry I didn't come earlier. I tried. Honestly! But…" Jude looked down, not wanting to explain any further.

"But my dad wouldn't let you in. He told me that I needed to text you and tell you to leave but I refused." Connor smiled. "I'm really glad that you're here Jude." He looked at Jude's painted fingernails. "What's that?"

Jude returned the smile. "War paint."

Connor couldn't contain himself any longer. He pulled Jude close and kissed him. "God I've missed that." He said after he finally pulled himself away.

"Me too." Jude bit his bottom lip and smiled innocently at Connor. He crawled up next to Connor in the bed and laid his head on Connor's chest.

"So does this mean that we're… are you my boyfriend?" Connor kissed the top of Jude's head and silently prayed that he would say yes.

"Of course I am. Well, that is if you're mine."

"Duh!" Connor kissed Jude again, this time lifting Jude's chin so their lips could meet easier. They snuggled together and started to drift off when someone barged into the room.

"What the hell is this! Get the hell off of my son!" Adam ran over to the bed and grabbed Jude by the arm, yanking him off of the bed.

"Dad, stop! Don't hurt him!" Connor tried to get out of bed, but the pain in his foot prevented him from moving too much.

"I thought I told you to leave! You're trespassing!" Adam tried to get Jude out of the room, but stopped when Connor protested further.

"Dad, no! Jude is my boyfriend!" Connor sat on the edge of his bed reaching out into the open for Jude.

"No, Connor! My son is not gay!" Adam had tears in his eyes and a look of determination on his face.

"But I am dad. I'm gay." A smile broke out onto Connor's face. "Do you hear me? I am so gay!" Connor was practically shouting.

Adam was so shocked that he loosened his grip on Jude's arm enough for him to wriggle away and run to Connor.

"Connor, I…" Adam was struggling for words.

"It's okay dad. You don't have to be okay with it right now. I just want you to know the truth. It's not fair to me and it really isn't fair to Jude to hide who I am." Connor looked over at Jude and grasped his hand tightly. He looked back to his dad whose face had turned from confusion to anger.

"No! I don't believe you! You're just saying these things so you won't hurt Jude's feelings!" Adam paced back and forth, rubbing his head as he went.

Jude and Connor shared a sad look. "Dad. Dad, look at me!" Connor turned his attention back to his dad who stopped walking and stared back at his son. "I don't know how to make you believe me so…" Connor grabbed Jude's face and kissed him passionately. Jude returned the kiss even though he was completely shocked.

Adam stared at the boys in utter disbelief. "This is really you? This isn't a joke or for show?"

"No, dad. It's not a joke. Jude and I are in a relationship. And don't think that you and I won't be able to do the same things anymore. I still love sports, and camping, and hiking. And, I still love you dad. Just because I'm dating a boy doesn't mean anything between us has to change. I'm still your son."

Adam's hard expression softened. "I just don't want you to be picked on or get hurt." He looked back and forth between Connor and Jude. "It's going to take some time for me to get used to this, but I guess I can work with it. But, I'm going to have to treat this just like if you had a girlfriend. Which means no more sleepovers and no hanging out behind closed doors. Understand?"

"Got it!" Connor smiled and squeezed Jude's hand.

"And Jude, I'm sorry about grabbing you like that. It was wrong of me. I apologize."

"It's okay, Mr. Stevens." Jude smiled.

"Alright, well I'm going to go home and get some stuff done. I'll be back later. Jude, I guess just hang out as long as you want." Adam walked towards the door with a dejected look on his face. "And no funny business, guys!" He smiled weakly and walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

"Wow, he really wasn't kidding about no closed doors, huh?" Jude said jokingly.

"At least he didn't say no being alone." Connor had a devious look on his face. He laid down and pulled Jude with him. "It's going to take some time for him to get used to this, but I think we're headed in the right direction. At least we can be completely normal at your house."

Jude smiled and kissed his boyfriend. "Thank you… for sticking up for me."

"Well yeah, you're my boyfriend silly!"

Connor turned on the tv and Jude snuggled closely to him. They each laid there grateful that the encounter with Adam went decently well but they both dreaded what would happen when they came out at school.

 **So… what do you think? Let me know! And don't forget to give me some ideas for the next stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mariana gets punished for the first time and she doesn't know what else to do except run. Thanks for the idea** ** _coolgirl9680_** **!**

Seven-year old Mariana and Jesus had been with Stef and Lena for about a month and they were just starting to adjust to their new lives. Mariana, being curious as ever, snuck into her foster moms' bedroom and started snooping around. She looked under the bed and found a metal box. After she pulled it out, she looked at it with a devious smile. It had a simple key-lock on the front. She searched in the drawers of Stef and Lena's bedside tables and finally found a small gold key.

"They will be so mad if they find out…" Mariana said to herself. She shrugged her shoulders and stuck the key in the lock. _Click_. The lock opened and she slowly lifted the lid. Her eyes grew wide and she picked up the only thing in the box.

A gun.

She held the heavy glock in her hand and examined it closely. It was like no other gun she'd ever seen, and she had seen a lot in her previous foster homes and even when she and Jesus still lived with their biological mother. This gun looked like the ones police used when they arrested one of her old foster fathers.

"Mariana! What are you doing with that!" Stef ran to Mariana's side and grabbed the gun out of the young girl's hands. "You know better than to play with such dangerous things."

Mariana had tears welling in her eyes. "I- I'm sorry! I was just curious! I going to do anything with it!" She let the tears fall.

"I'm not mad, sweetie. But you do have to be punished. Come on. Come with me." Stef locked the gun up and put it on the top shelf of her closet. She held out her hand for Mariana, who took it cautiously.

The two walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Stef pulled a stool away from the table and set it down so it was facing the wall.

"Okay, you need to sit here for ten minutes and then Lena and I will come talk to you." Stef picked up Mariana and sat her down on the wooden stool.

Mariana nodded slowly and wiped the tears away from her face.

Stef walked into the living room to inform Lena of the situation. Mariana looked around and found the kitchen to be empty. She looked to the direction that Stef went and then to the door that led to the backyard.

 _I don't want them to hurt me…_ She thought to herself. Slowly and quietly, she got off of the stool and opened the backdoor, slipping out without anyone noticing.

She ran to the gate and made her way down the road.

 _Back at the house…_

Stef walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Lena.

"Well… I just found Mariana playing with my gun." Stef rubbed her brow waiting for the lecture from Lena.

"She what?! What happened? Is she okay? What did you do?" Lena shot off questions at Stef who couldn't get a word in.

"Slow down, love. She's fine. I think she was a little scared, but she wasn't hurt. I put her in timeout for ten minutes and told her that we would come talk to her after time was up." Stef grabbed her wife's hand. "I'm going to get a safe that requires a password to get into it and I'll put it at the top of our closet. I'm sorry, Lena. You've been telling me for years to get a better safe and I've just brushed it off, but if she would have… I don't know what I would have done if she would have gotten hurt." Stef brushed tears away and rested her head on Lena's shoulder.

"It's okay, love. Nothing happened, not this time at least." The two sat there until the timer went off.

"Well, I guess we should go have a talk with her." Stef got up off of the couch, pulling Lena with her.

They walked into the kitchen, but Stef stopped dead in her tracks when she found the stool empty.

"Mariana? Where did that girl go?" They searched the kitchen and when they found nothing, they split up to search the rest of the house. Stef went upstairs to check the bedrooms and Lena checked the back and front yards.

"The boys said she didn't come up there. Please tell me that you found her." Stef went outside and found Lena standing by the gate.

Lena squatted down and picked up a purple hair clip. "Mariana was wearing this today. Stef, I think she ran away."

Stef's heart dropped into her stomach. "You stay here with the boys. I'm going to go look for her." She ran inside, grabbing her keys and coat.

She drove all over their edition, searching for her foster daughter. Tears brimmed her eyes when she came up empty. She pulled off on the side of the road and thought of places Mariana would go. She thought of the school and old foster homes, praying she would find her. As she started to drive again, the skies let loose and started to pour down rain.

Meanwhile, Mariana was taking shelter in a tunnel of a playground near her school. She rocked herself back and forth while tears streamed down her face. She regretted getting off of the stool and wanted nothing more than to be back at her foster house. Thunder cracked through the clouds and Mariana cried out.

"Mariana?"

"Stef?" Mariana crawled to the opening of the tunnel and cried in relief when she saw Stef waiting there.

"Oh Mariana! Come here sweetie!" Stef opened her arms and Mariana jumped into them. "We were so worried about you! Let's go to the car and dry off. Stef pulled off her coat and draped it around Mariana's shoulders. They got in the car and Stef wrapped a blanket around Mariana and turned on the heat. The rain came down even harder as lightning struck and the thunder rumbled. "Why did you run, Mariana?"

Mariana looked down dejectedly. "I was scared of what you were going to do."

"What do you mean? Lena and I were just going to talk to you after your timeout was up."

"That's it? Just talk?" A little glimmer of hope entered the little girl's eyes.

"Yes, that's all, love. What did you think we were going to do?" Stef wiped water off of Mariana's face and pulled her chin up so she could see her face.

Mariana's eyes turned sad again and she held out her arm to Stef. "This is what foster mommies and daddies do when you get in trouble, right?"

Stef ran her fingers over bruises on Mariana's arm. _How did I not see these?_ "No, sweetie. Bad people do that. Lena and I are not bad people. We love you and Jesus. We would never hurt you because you got in trouble. Do you believe me?"

Mariana nodded and smiled sadly.

"But, you are in trouble for running away. You can never ever do that again, okay?" Stef waited until Mariana nodded again. "You are grounded for one week. No tv and no playing with Lexi, understood?"

"Got it." Mariana smiled more convincingly at Stef. "I like having two foster mommies."

Stef smiled widely. "And we like having two wonderful kids like you and your brother." She started the car and drove home. By the time they arrived, Mariana was asleep. Stef smiled and carried the little girl up to her bed.

"Where was she?" Lena met Stef in the doorway to Mariana's room.

"The playground at Anchor Beach. Lena, what would you think about making this more… permanent?" Stef's eyes sparkled with hope.

"Really? I mean, it's only been a month. Are we sure that we're ready for two more kids?" Lena's heart was beating rapidly. She knew the moment Jesus and Mariana moved in that they were the perfect fit. She just didn't want to mention anything to Stef too early.

"Let's give it a couple more weeks and then we'll talk to B about it. But, they complete our family, don't you think?"

Lena smiled and nodded as she rested her chin on Stef's shoulder.

"Steffie, Lena?" Jesus walked out of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes.

"What's up buddy?" Lena knelt in front of him.

"I don't feel good. My tummy hurts."

Lena smiled sadly at Jesus and opened her arms to him. He slowly walked into them and rested his head on her shoulder.

He yawned at snuggled closer to her. "Let's go get you some medicine and then you can watch some movies. Does that sound good?" Stef brushed the hair out of his eyes and he nodded with a little smile.

Lena stood up and smiled at Stef excitedly. It was the first time Jesus had opened up to either one of them.

Stef leaned against the door frame and smiled to herself. She knew it for sure at that moment: Jesus and Mariana were their children, and nothing was going to change that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all of the wonderful ideas! Keep them coming and I'll try my hardest to get to them all soon! I am thinking about combining some of your ideas. Also, it would be** ** _super_** **helpful if you would say a little bit about what you would want to happen. That way I can really capture your thoughts instead of twisting it into something I want. I want you guys to be happy with what you read!**

 **This one is about Stef and Lena having the very awkward safe-sex talk with Callie since she and AJ are together. Thank you to the guest who suggested this!**

 **Callie's POV**

I walked in the door after work and went immediately up to my room. Everyone was in the kitchen eating but I was nowhere close to hungry. Some guy got sick at work and I got the pleasure of cleaning it up. I texted Mariana and told her to tell moms that I wasn't in a bad mood, I was just very tired and had a lot of homework.

I slumped down onto my bed, welcoming is familiarity and comfort. But, my mountains of homework kept calling to me. I groaned and pulled out my notebook for Timothy's class. He wanted us to write about an awkward situation in our lives. I thought for several minutes, but I couldn't come up with anything good to write. I knew I could totally blow off this assignment since it was just a journal entry and he didn't even read them, but I wanted it to be sincere.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Your mothers!" Stef said in a sing-songy voice.

"Come in!" I sat up straighter on my bed so Lena wouldn't make a comment about my poor posture.

"Rough day at work?" Stef sat down next to me on the bed and put a strong arm around my shoulders. Lena sat in the chair from Mariana's desk and smiled at me sweetly.

"Not too bad. We were pretty busy and some dude puked all over the sidewalk so I had to spend my fifteen minute break cleaning it."

"Well, thank you for that, love, but I could have lived without that fabulous detail." Lena made a disgusted face but she laughed as she spoke.

"Is everything okay?" I looked back and forth between my moms but I couldn't read the look that was plastered on both their faces. "You both looked worried and kind of anxious. Is this about the adoption?"

"No, Callie. Nothing is wrong with your adoption. It is still scheduled for next week." Stef eyed Lena before turning back to me. "We just wanted to talk to you about something." She squeezed my shoulder a little and I could tell whatever was about to come was not good.

"We understand that you might not want to hear this, but please just listen, okay?" Lena patted my knee.

"Will you please just tell me what this is about? You're starting to freak me out!"

Stef took a deep breath and spoke first. "Well, since you and AJ are together… we figured it was time we had _the talk_."

I groaned inwardly and rolled my eyes slightly. "Do we really have to have this talk? I already know all of the… mechanics." I sighed and recalled Liam. "Obviously." I muttered under my breath.

"Yes, we really have to have this talk. But it's not the birds and the bees talk. This is the safe-sex talk." Lena eyed me, giving me a silent warning to stop rolling my eyes.

"We understand that you have strong feeling for AJ and you want to… express them. But we just want you to be safe." Stef swallowed and her cheeks flushed. I didn't even think that it would be as awkward for them as it was for me.

"We really don't like the thought of our little girl being so grown up, but it happens. So, you know that there are condoms in the bathroom and we will restock when necessary. But, keep these with you." Lena handed me two plastic packages. "It never hurts to have back-up."

"Uhh, thanks…" I shoved the condoms into my bag and tried to stop my face from blushing even more.

"And, we really think that you should get on birth control." Stef turned her head so she was looking right into my eyes.

"What? No way!" I jumped up from the bed and stood by the doorway in case I needed to make a quick exit. "That crap seriously messes up your system! There is no way that I'm taking it." I folded my arms across my chest and tried to make a confident face.

"Do you really want to be pregnant at 16, Callie? Because condoms can break. They are 100% reliable." Lena got up and moved to Mariana's bed so she was closer to me.

I sighed and buried my face in my hands. "In the third home me and Jude were in, they had a daughter who was my age now. She was on birth control and she ended up getting ovarian cancer, at _sixteen_ , and became infertile. I remember sitting in the waiting room of the hospital hearing the doctors tell her parents that their daughter would never have a child. I'm not putting myself at that kind of risk. So yeah, I would rather be pregnant at 16 than never be able to be pregnant."

"Callie…" Stef started, but I cut her off.

"AJ and I aren't even having sex! I'm nowhere close to being ready for that!"

"You mean you and Wyatt never…" Lena had a genuinely confused look on her face.

"No! Believe it or not moms, not every teenager is a sex-crazed maniac."

Stef and Lena shared a relieved look and stood up to leave. I opened the door to encourage their exit.

"Well, we are very relieved to hear that." Stef hugged me and kissed my cheek. "By the way, what were you working on before we came in?"

"Uh, Timothy wants us to write about an awkward experience…" My cheeks blushed and I couldn't even look in their eyes because I was so embarrassed.

They look at each other once again and busted up laughing. Watching my moms cry because they were laughing so hard, made a big smile crack across my face. They held onto each other as they went to their own room, laughing their heads off.

I shut the door and went back to my bed to work on my journal entry. I only got a few sentences down before my phone started buzzing. I smiled when I saw AJ's picture on my screen.

"You're pulling me away from my very intriguing homework, so this better be good!" I teased.

"I just wanted to talk to my girl before I went to bed. How was your day?" AJ's voice was sleepy but I knew I had to give him the details of the incredibly uncomfortable situation I had just endured.

"It was… interesting. You'll _never_ guess the talk I just had to have with my moms!"

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to leave me some more ideas and please tell me if you think there is anything I can improve!**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter, the kids find a golden retriever puppy. Thank you to the guest who gave me this idea! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Hey, I'm going for a run. I'll be back in like thirty minutes." Jesus reset his watch at the door and started some pre-run stretching as he spoke to his siblings in the living room.

"No way! Moms said that no one leaves the house alone while they are gone. And I'm not about to get in trouble _again_ while they are away!" Brandon jumped up from the couch. "We barely convinced them to go away for the weekend. If they find out that we broke the rules they will never leave us alone again."

"Fine! Then someone come with me!" Jesus scanned his siblings' faces but they all shook their heads no. "Well, I have to stay in shape for wrestling so I'm leaving." Before anyone could stop him, Jesus was out the door.

"Well, it's only going to be thirty minutes. He should be fine, right?" Brandon turned around and questioned Mariana, Callie, and Jude.

"I think Jesus can handle himself, Brandon." Callie reassured him.

"I guess you're right. I'm going to order some pizzas for dinner. Is everyone okay with pepperoni?"

Everyone nodded their heads and Brandon went into the kitchen to order the food. A couple minutes later, the front door swung open.

"Jesus? Why are you back already?" Mariana met her twin at the door.

"I need you to come with me." Jesus reached for Mariana, but she pulled back. "Mariana, right now!"

Mariana rolled her eyes and reluctantly went outside with Jesus. Callie and Jude shared a confused look and followed them. They caught up with the twins by the garage.

"What are you two doing?! Never mind, that's not important. Anyway, like I was explaining to Mariana, I kind of did something stupid." Jesus was breathing heavy and looked very panicked.

"What a surprise." Jude mumbled under his breath.

Jesus shot his younger brother a glare. " _But_ , it was also a really good thing. I'm going to open this door, and when I do, none of you will freak out or panic. Got it?"

Callie, Jude, and Mariana looked at each other suspiciously but nodded in agreement.

Jesus took a deep breath and opened the door to the garage. When he stepped to the side, he revealed an eight week old golden retriever.

"Oh. My. GOD! Jesus, she's so cute! Where did you get her?" Mariana dropped to her knees and picked up the puppy.

"Okay, first of all, HE is a boy. And I got him–" Jesus was cut off by the door opening.

"What the hell?!" Brandon stepped into the garage and his jaw dropped open when he saw the puppy. "Jesus, why the hell would you buy a dog?! Moms are going to freaking kill us!"

"I didn't buy him, Brandon! I saved him! I was running down the street and I saw him inside of a car with the windows rolled up. It's like 95 degrees outside. Can you imagine how hot it was in that freaking car? I searched for his owner but I couldn't find anyone. So… I kinda broke the window and got him out."

"You broke a car window? Jesus, you can get arrested for that!" Callie smacked Jesus on the arm as she chastised him.

"Just listen! I wasn't finished." Jesus ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath before he continued. "After I got him out, some guy came running up to the car and was screaming at me. I started screaming back at him for leaving a little puppy in the car. I told him that he could go to jail for animal abuse. He shut up real quick after that. He told me if I would take the dog off of his hands, he wouldn't make me pay for breaking the window." He looked around to all of his siblings and saw that they all disproved of his actions. "Oh come on you guys! Look at his face! He's so cute!"

They all looked at the puppy who was panting happily.

"Okay, well, what are we going to say to moms when they get back in two days?" Jude started the conversation and they all sat around deciding what they would tell Stef and Lena. For once, the Adams-Foster siblings decided it would be the best to just tell the truth. With the minor exception of Jesus going out on a run by himself. They decided it would be best if they said Brandon went with him.

They brought the puppy in the house and tried to decide what to name him.

"How about… George!" Brandon said with confidence.

"He's not a ninety year old man, Brandon!" Mariana said critically. "I think he looks like a Billy." Mariana sulked when she got a resounding "No!" from everyone.

"Champ!"

"We already shot that one down, Jesus!" Jude commented with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

They all rattled off ideas, but each one was declined. After an hour of no progress, Callie noticed something was off.

"Uh, does anyone know where the nameless puppy is?" She jumped up and looked around the living room.

"How did he get away without any of us noticing?" Mariana was right on Callie's heals and ran up the stairs.

"Guys! I found him!" Jude called from the pantry. The other four met their youngest sibling in the pantry and laughed at the sight in front of them.

The puppy was sitting happily in front of a pile of soup cans he'd knocked off of the shelf.

"How about Campbell?" Callie suggested. She got a quizzical look from her siblings and sighed when she had to explain. "Because of the soup cans! They're all Campbell's soup cans!"

Mariana smiled. "I love it!"

"Me too!" The boys said at once.

For the next two days, the siblings spent their time trying their hardest to get a little training done with Campbell and got him some supplies, like food and water bowls, toys, treats, food, a collar and leash, and a kennel. They gave him treats and snuggles whenever he did something right. But, when he did something bad, like chew up one of Jesus' shoes, he got sprayed with a water bottle. Thirty minutes before Stef and Lena got home, Mariana walked downstairs and let out a shriek.

"JESUS! Get your ass down here right now!" She waited at the bottom of the stairs for her brother.

"What's wrong?! Are you okay?" Jesus bounded down the stairs and looked at Mariana worriedly.

"Oh me? I fine! But you are about to be in a world of hurt! _Your dog_ took a freaking crap in my favorite pair of shoes!" She pointed to her shoes by the front door. "You are going to clean it up AND buy me a new pair or I'm taking Campbell to the pound myself!"

"Okay! I'll get you a new pair, just… don't take him, okay? I really like him and I promise I can train him better." Jesus pleaded with his sister.

"Fine." She started to walk away, but turned around. "I wasn't really going to take him. I just wanted to freak you out a little." She smiled and went to the backyard and joined Callie who was playing with Campbell.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

All of the kids were waiting eagerly in front of the doors for the arrival of their mothers. Jesus had put the puppy in his room in the kennel.

"They just pulled up." Brandon looked out the window in the living room and ran back to stand with his siblings.

The front door opened and the kids welcomed Stef and Lena with hugs and kisses.

"Well, the last time this happened the window in the living room fell out of the frame!" Stef and Lena poked their heads around the corner to see if anything was out of sorts.

"Very funny mom!" Jude said jokingly.

"So did you have another crazy party?" Lena hugged each of her children and hung her coat up in the closet.

"What do you mean another, mama?" Callie tried to sound convincing, but it didn't work.

Stef and Lena shared a laugh and went to the kitchen to get a snack. They looked shocked when they noticed that all of their children followed.

"Did you really miss us that much?" Stef said in a sarcastic tone even though she was very curious.

"Actually, we have something to bring to your attention." Mariana looked at her siblings who gave her a look of approval. "Jesus, why don't you go…"

"On it!" Jesus took off up the stairs.

"Okay, you are all starting to freak us out. What is going on? And we would like a straight answer, please." Stef switched from curious mom to suspicious cop.

"Are you guys ready down there?" Jesus shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Just a sec Jesus!" Callie yelled back. "We feel as if we have shown some pretty bad lack in judgement lately. But, we want you to know that we have a way to redeem ourselves!"

That was Jesus' cue to come down the stairs. He walked down slowly and held a bundle of blankets close to his chest.

Stef and Lena stood up quickly. "Please don't tell me there is a wild animal in there." Lena pleaded.

"No, not a _wild_ animal!" Brandon walked over to Jesus and pulled the top of the blanket down, revealing Campbell. "Just a domestic one!"

"You got… you bought… YOU BOUGHT A DOG WHILE WE WERE GONE?!" Stef yelled. She turned to Callie, who was in complete shock. "You think this is NOT a bad lack in judgement?"

"Mom, just hear us out! Please!" Callie walked over to Jesus and took the puppy from him. "Jesus, why don't you explain?"

Jesus made everyone sit around the table. He explained how he "and Brandon" went on a run and found the puppy in the car. He said they all thought it would be better if Campbell was in a loving home that with some guy who leaves his dog in a burning hot car.

After he finished, Stef and Lena shared another look. The kids tried to read their faces, but they couldn't.

"Guys, this house is already busting at the seams. This puppy isn't going to stay a puppy for long. He is going to get big and he's going to need space to run! Our backyard is way too small." Stef tried her best to come up with excuses, but the kids were on top of it.

"There is a huge dog park just down the street!" Jude pointed out.

"What about training him? There is no way that we are spending money on a trainer."

"Callie and I came up with a training schedule yesterday. The five of us are going to train him together. And Callie took a dog-training class at Girls United." Mariana refuted.

"But, what about…" Lena rubbed her brow trying to think of another obstacle, but couldn't come up with anything.

"Moms, listen. Campbell is just like us." Callie pointed to herself, Jude, Jesus, and Mariana. "He wasn't wanted or couldn't be taken care of by the people who were supposed to. He's a foster puppy! He's had some bad luck in his short time and just needs a family to love him. And this family is full of love! What better place than here with us?"

Stef looked at Lena and squeezed her had tightly. Stef sighed. "Fine! But all of you will do the potty training, clean up, walking, and training! We will pay for the vet bills, but you will have to pay for his supplies. The first time there is an argument about this, he is going to a different family! Are we understood?"

"Yes! Thank you moms!" The kids rushed Stef and Lena and gave them big hugs and thanked them over and over.

"Let me see this little monster anyway!" Stef reached out her arms for the puppy. Callie transferred Campbell to Stef. Stef smiled and laughed as he licked her face. "Well I guess you are pretty cute!"

Lena took him next and snuggled him closely. He rested his head on Lena's shoulder and groaned with delight. "You are just right at home, aren't you?"

Campbell pulled back from Lena and barked happily.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes!"

 **Hopefully you liked this chapter! It was a lot of fun writing it! Leave me some more reviews for more chapters!**


End file.
